pocketplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocket Planes Wiki Rules
Pocket Planes Official Wiki Rules. By using Pocket Planes Wiki, all users agree to the terms below. 1. Do not swear at other players. Please refrain from swearing at all as this Wikia has younger kids on it. *Do not use profanity in any way. 2. Do respect other users. Any form of disrespect or rudeness to staff members or other users is not tolerated. 3. Do not advertise selling any Pocket Planes or Itunes accounts. There are many reasons, one being it is not a safe transaction. 4. Do not share personal information that could have an affect on your safety/privacy. This includes, but is not limited to: *Sharing your personal email account *Sharing your home address If you wish, you may post a picture of yourself. However if you are under the age of 16, it is suggested that you get parent permission before doing so Editing 1. Do not vandalise the pages. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: *Pornographic content *Offensive content *False information *Content deletion 2. Do not create duplicate categories. 3. Do not create pages and content with the soul intent to gain Wikia Achievements. 4. Do not insert swear words in any part of the page. 5. Do not promote any information regarding "hacks" or glitch abuse anywhere on the wiki. 6. Do not flood or spam in the comments. This includes, but is not limited to: Any sort of vandalism (as listed above) Flight Crew Advertising. This includes advertising your Flight Crew on random pages in the comments section. Consecutives comments at the same topic. If you have more to add to your comment there is a way to edit your comment. Hover over your comment box with your mouse and two boxes should appear in the lower right corner of the box; click the "More" button and then click edit 7. Do not create duplicate topics of any of the pages on the Wiki. 8. Do not create duplicate images. 9. Do not create new pages without a moderator’s permission unless you are creating a Strategy Guide. 10. Keep in mind that your page should display accurate and helpful information to the community. 11. Do not create blank Strategy guides. This includes, but is not limited to: Only having a page that you edit every five minutes for the purpose of gaining Wikia Achievements or edits. Including redundant info such as information that should be public knowledge. 12. Do not edit solely for the purpose of ranking/Wikia Achievements. 13. Do Not create multiple trading pages. Use the designated trading page located on the Wiki home screen. 14. Do not falsely initiate trades, exchanges, or other forms of swapping parts. This includes, but is not limited to: False or fake trade requests (as listed above) Creating trades with the intention of scamming players out of parts 15. Do enter an edit summary in the upper right-hand corner of the edit screen for every edit. Violations Rule violations will all be handled by Admins in accordance with the strike system. The first offense will result in a warning. any repeated offenses will result in the user being banned from the wiki. Admins are to enforce the rules as necessary. Once an Admin rules on a dispute, their decision is final. Arguing will not be tolerated. These rules were created for the purpose of establishing standards, maintaining order, and resolving disputes. By using this wiki, all users agree to comply with Pocket Planes' Wiki rules. Please keep in mind that the Wikia rules and terms of service also still apply in Pocket Planes Wiki, and violating them can lead to bans or account deletion. Category:Rules